Who's Your Daddy?
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: Is the unspoken, actual sequal to 'Another'. Takes place five years after the story ended, and knowing me....ANYTHING can happen....
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, sorry it took so long to post, I could NOT think of a title. Myself and CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 stayed up countless hours to try and find an adequate title for this mofo, and well it was harder then we both thought. And then we got off track and started talking about other stuff and then I went to bed, but it took like 3 days to name this thing and I finally thought of the winner. It doesn't make much sense now, but it will (I think) and for fun look for the list of unused titles at the bottom  
Also this is my dream story, for every chapter in it will have a colon in it somewhere, because I've wanted to do that for, like, ever! So WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE _

Who's Your Daddy? 

Chapter 1

Minature Replicas: Iatrophobia

"Why are you rushing?" A tiny voice asked her as she frantically tried to brush the knots out of her hair. The bathroom echoed with his question, as it seemed to pull her out of the frenzied panic she was in.

"Because Daddy's picking us up in less then five minutes and we can't be late," Kate explained as her hands pulled her dark, wavy hair through a scrunchie. He watched her movements curiously, like there was something off about her.

"Where are we going?" he questioned as his legs kicked back and forth from his spot on the porcelain toilet, his tiny socked feet knocking the bowl every now and again, "Are we going to Toy R Us?" he asked, his whole face brightening at the thought.

"No, Lyndan," Kate shook her head with a sigh, "We can't go to Toy R Us every time we leave the apartment." She explained as she lifted him off the toilet, to the glimmering white tiles of the floor, and immediately started to adjust his clothing. Smoothing out the various wrinkles and hiking up the pants that were two sizes to big for him, but he insisted on wearing because he was a 'big boy'.

"The where are we going?" he questioned, as his hands came to her shoulders to steady himself. At the tender age of four, he had already learned that she was going to fix his clothing anytime he made a false movement, and found it easier just to let her do it.

Bringing her head up, she looked at him and he sent her a playful smile, eliciting one from her even in her tired, rushed state, "We've got to go to the doctors," she informed as she hoisted him up against her hip. His hands mechanically wrapped around her neck and one of his tiny, short fingers wound through the curls that blasted out of the ponytail holder.

"But I'm not sick anymore," he disclosed as he lolled his head against her chest. He always used the same technique Jack used to get out of messes and doing things he didn't want to do. Which worked out quite well since the boy looked like a tiny replica of the man. His eyes were the same color of hazel, only a few shades lighter and his hair was the exact same color, but grew long in what Jack liked to call a 'bowl-cut', he informed Kate that was how his mom had always insisted he had his hair cut as a child.

"We've got to take your sister in to get her shots," she informed as she set him down outside the toddler's room, "It should only take a few minutes, then we can come home and watch a movie or something," Kate suggested, in his four years of life, Lyndan had become quite the bossy little boy, things were usually done quicker and easier if she promised him something she was just going to give him anyways.

"But I want to go to the park," he told her as she cracked open the door and stepped inside quietly, "Mommy!" he whined when she didn't answer. She sent him a glare that meant silence from inside the darkened room, as she turned to the noiseless infant in the crib.

For the rest of her life, Kate would probably wonder how two children from the exact same parents could be so different. Lyndan was stubborn, bossy, noisy, energetic, and always needed to be the center of attention, adopting anyone around as an audience, always ready to do anything, no matter how drudgery, dumb or dangerous, for attention.

Ainslie however conducted herself in the opposite. She was very quiet, and tried her hardest not to attract attention to herself, fearing people other then her mother or father and often cried at the sight of them. In her sixteen months of life, she hadn't uttered a word. She had giggled and smiled and cried, but not one word, or babble had left her mouth.

Jack had become concerned, approaching her problem from a doctor's point of view, he rambled off a list of all the things that could be wrong with her, and implored that a specialist should look at her. The fact that Lyndan had started talking at three months of age backing up his idea.

Kate countered that she was exactly like this as a child, not talking until the age of two. Her older sister had done all the talking needed for the both of them, and preferred to be in the spotlight contrary to Kate. To back up her theory, she had the fact that Ainslie looked like a miniature clone of her. Dark brown curls fell over her tiny shoulders and framed her face. Beautiful, stormy-green eyes watched every movement that happened, her tiny brain analyzing every situation.

She pulled herself to stand inside the crib, and while balancing expertly against the gate, lifted her tiny arms towards her mother, pleading to be held. "Hey baby," Kate grinned at the action and placed her hands under her daughters arms, lifting her gently out of the crib in one swift movement, "You have a good nap Sweetie?"

As she exited the room with her child, she felt Lyndan trail her closely, almost like a shadow. The fact that he was not a single, spoiled child anymore still hadn't occurred to him, "Why do you talk to her, she's not gonna talk back," he informed in case she had forgotten sometime between the bathroom and the bedroom.

"I know she won't talk back," Kate enlightened as she set her tiny daughter down on a chair and began tying her tiny black shoes up, "But if you didn't talk, would you still want me to talk to you?"

He didn't reply as he flopped to the floor and shoved his shoes on, taking his time, or dawdling Jack called it. He had told her that all children dawdle or procrastinate, but Kate knew he did it as a punishment. In this case, punishing her coming to Ainslie's defense, and for dragging him to the doctors.

Kate sighed and slipped on her sandals, "You can take all day if you want to Lyndan," she offered, "But in the end we're still going to the doctor's office and you'll be the one to explain to Daddy why we're late." With one arm she lifted Ainslie up to her chest, and with the other she grabbed the diaper bag and her purse.

Her statement put an end to Lyndan's dawdling. Though Jack was the more lenient of the two when it came to his son (he'd always try and make an excuse for misbehavior), ironically he was also the one who punished the boy more, or had stricter punishments. Lyndan always did his best to keep Jack on his side.

"I want to be carried too," he told her as his hazel eyes tracked her to the door as she opened it, "You always carry her, you never carry me."

"Ainslie needs to be carried Sweetie," Kate informed, "She doesn't have big boy legs like you do."

"If she walked more, maybe she would," he argued, shoving his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans defiantly.

"Lyndan I can't carry you," she told him directly, tired of beating around the bush. For the last week or so he'd been trying her patience, which seemed to be shorter then usual. She entered the hallway and almost had a heart attack.

Gio was just outside the door, waiting for her to step outside to offer her assistance, which she gratefully accepted. He carried her bags and Lyndan downstairs while she carried Ainslie. He had never been more then a phone call away since what had happened to Kate and Jack, never really forgiving himself for not getting to the young couple sooner.

When they explained that they were expecting, Gio kept a watchful eye on Kate, checking on her almost daily to make sure she got enough of the food she needed. When Jack returned to work after recovering, he even ran craving runs for her.

"You'd better watch it," he told her as they approached the front door, "It's been raining all day long, the stairs might be slippery," she sent a sideways glance at him and then an appreciative smile. Jack and Kate had named Maria and Gio Lyndan's and Ainslie's Godparents, since they were basically grandparents to the children anyways.

Even with his arms full, Gio was still a gentleman. He reached for the handle and held the door open for Kate and Ainslie as they passed through it and outside to the small, cracked concrete porch, "Gio why didn't we go first?" Lyndan whined as he watched Kate slowly step down the steps when his father's black SUV pulled to the curb of the street. Everything was always a competition to him.

"Because it is gentlemanly to show the women, who do so much for you, the proper appreciation," he informed the youngster, his thick accented voice full of wisdom. Lyndan squinted his eyes curiously as the old man laughed whole-heartedly, "Perhaps we should work on it the next time you come over?"

Jack turned the vehicle's engine off, and jumped out of the car. Kate sent him the smile she always did, it told him she was glad to see him, but was having a hell of a day. He sent her a playful smile back as he approached her, still dressed in his blue scrubs from work. He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips, "He tire you out today?"

"Is there a day that passes that he doesn't?" she questioned from underneath the porch's dark green awning, her lips once again pursed into a false smile, trying to please Jack while just incensing herself even further.

Jack knew the smile; he'd been given it far to many times in the past five years. He could always tell when she was lying; a look passed over her face, drowning her in despair as if every time she lied, it physically pained her.

He did what he could, they were on a rather tight schedule at the moment, but they would discuss it later, she could tell all this by once glance in his eye. He masked his concern with a warm smile and turned to his daughter, "Hi Sweetie," he cooed as he lifted his hand to her face.

She made a small noise of protest and pulled away from him, clutching her mother like the devil himself was trying to claim her. She turned her head so it was hidden away in her shoulder and clung to her tighter. Jack turned to Kate with a hurt look in his eyes, "It's the scrubs," Kate explained as she tugged playfully on the oversized blue top that hung off his chest.

He chuckled at her, and instantly forgave the misconception. In Ainslie's youth and innocence, she'd never seen Jack in scrubs very often, and didn't recognize him in his work attire.

"Daddy!" A voice hollered to him from the doorway. Gio stood holding the writhing Lyndan as he squirmed for his dad. He chuckled and placed the boy on the ground, as soon as his feet hit the solid surface, he took off towards Jack like a pack of rabid wolves were chasing him.

"Hey Buddy," Jack greeted as he reached down and lifted the elated boy above his head, "I heard you've been giving your mother a hard time today," he stated as he brought Lyndan down so he was equal with his eyes.

"No harder then any other day," he added with a shrug as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck for a hug, "How many people did you save today?"

"One million," he over exaggerated as he too walked towards the vehicle. While they were talking, Gio had opened the side door for Kate as she placed Ainslie in a carseat, and returned inside upon her request; worried he would catch a cold in the light drizzle.

"No really," Lyndan continued as Jack quickly fastened him securely into the booster seat and took his place in the driver's seat.

"Well let me think," Jack declared as the car moved out onto the street, the tires splashed up water as it sped up the street, "I saved three people if you don't count the one I stopped from choking in the cafeteria. What did you do all day?"

"Lyndan decided that it would be creative if he drew all over the walls in permanent markers that I specifically told him were out of bounds, and placed on top the counter," Kate answered for their son as she shook out the light layer of rain that clung to her shirt.

"Can we go to the park?" Lyndan questioned as his feet kicked the side of his seat.

"After that, you think we're going to the park?" Jack questioned as he looked at his son through the rear-view mirror.

"Take him," Kate sighed, "It stopped raining, and maybe it'll let him blow off some steam. I'll take Ainslie to her appointment," she suggested

"I should be there Kate," he informed in the tone that told her he thought more of this appointment then she did.

"Jack," she paused picking her words very carefully, "She's afraid of the clothes you're wearing, besides, it's just one little shot and there's a park just down the street."

"Yeah Dad, let's go to the park!" Lyndan shouted as he moved up and down happily, his energy breaking free. Ainslie glanced over at him cautiously through her curly bangs and watched his attention grabbing stunts.

"We're not going anywhere if you don't settle down," Jack informed sternly, his voice changing immediately. Like a magnet, Lyndan's bottom shot back down to his seat and he was quiet for the rest of the ride.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come?" Jack questioned, as Kate unbuckled Ainslie and adjusted the bags around her shoulder.

"Jack, it's fine really," she told him sincerely, "You boys go off and have fun, meet us back here in an hour."

"Alright," Jack agreed hesitantly, he could tell she was up to something but wasn't sure what.

As she stepped inside the medical building he put the car into drive, but stopped for a moment, "She loves you, you know," he told his son.

"I know," Lyndan replied innocently as he twiddled his fingers.

"You have no idea what she went through for you, it'd just be nice if you could show her some respect." Respect Jack chuckled, like a four-year-old knew what respect was, "Just be nice to her okay?"

"Okay Daddy," he replied as the vehicle started moving again.

_

* * *

Once again the titles may not make sense (Unless you've watched Clone High (they use the same style of titling)  
And thanks for everyone who reviewed on "A Rope Of Sand" and other stories, especially the person who said that I was her "Canadian Idol". It means a lot to me even though I hate that show so much. They booted out the only good singer because she was overweight. So damn Canadian idol, Damn the public and Damn weight watchers.  
And now, for fun, unused titles that CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 and I came up with_

The Unexpected Love Child of Another _The Bastard of Another_  
_Another: The Family Tree  
__The Fat Man Walks Alone  
__Not the Sequel to Another (ok, so it is...)  
__The Pimping Continuance of Another  
__The Pimptastic Another's Baby's Momma; You Don't Know Me  
__Flight of the Grasshopper  
__Mekacheva  
__Encore  
__Une Autre  
Encore Une Autre  
__I Speak French; Bow to Me  
__Encore Un Fois  
__The Lion King!  
__Lord of the Rings  
__Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon?  
__MORTAL KOMBAT!  
__A is for Accident  
__Wanna See ME Disco  
__Condoms Are Only 99.9 Successful; The Proof  
__Acid rain; Butter Churn  
__A Wrinkle in Time; a Rope of Sand  
__Better Than Sex  
__CHOCOLATE CAKE  
__MENCHENDO'S REVENGE!  
__Kno-OCK  
__Like Kate Needed Another Love Triangle  
__Jack Belongs to Me; Go To Hell Kate  
__The Best Day of Shiggity's Life; The Rope Of Sand  
__If You Want Kate; Please Take Number  
__Will The Real Kate's Lover Please Stand Up  
__The Not Quite Slutty Values of Kate Austin  
__Dating the Godfather  
__Why Dr Phil Should Have Been On Flight 815  
__Kate: The Sold Out Show  
__Jack the Door Mat  
__Kate Wars  
__Mortal Katebat  
__To Love Or To Leave In The Dirt; That Is The Question  
__Channel 8: The Only Channel With Full Coverage of Kate's Twisted Love Life  
__Pack It Up Kids, Mommy's Moving To Utah  
__Dr. I-Can't-Keep-My-Wife-Interested  
__Kiss Me, I'm a Fugitive  
__Not A Big Deal, I've Only Got Kids With Him...  
__But Jack, Can't I Keep Him?  
__The Demise of Jack Sheppard  
__Sluttiness At Its Best  
__Oh, Just Read This Story Damn It  
__Another Another  
The Olive Breeze; Too Much To Do  
Another and Another: The Haunted Cookie Jar  
__The Hardy Boys: The Ghost of Cap Canaveral  
__Unfulfilled Dreams  
__Something About Surprises and Returning  
__Returning Surprises  
__Surprises That Are Returned  
__Reopening the Damn Box  
__You Can't Get Away From The Mafia  
__Relished Moments and Mustard Mistakes_

_And now that everyone is PO'ed at me for making a list, remember to review and ask me lots of questions because you know I love to answer them. I always know that some of you are all stuck up on the names and I'm ready for you too (puts on goalie pads)_


	2. A is for Accident: An Apple A Day

_S'up Y'all. Lots of you read the story (I know, it told me how many people read it, because I'm special) anyways, this chapter is kinda short and a little on the dull, lackluster, sullen, side, but the next chapter kicks major ass.  
I'd also like to take this time to point out, that I've not seen my best chum, Lizzie in almost 2 months. I don't know where she is, so if you see a girl who looks like sun, but weights about 20 pounds less and is 16, and wears sunglasses in the dark of the night, and is hauling around a drum. Tell her I miss her and that I ripped her shirt.  
_

Who's Your Daddy?

Chapter 2

A is for Accident: An Apple A Day

Kate leaned her head back, resting it over the cushioned edge of the chair. This was the first time since yesterday she'd been able to sit back and relax. Ainslie sat on her lap, her head to her chest and her tiny arms wrapped around Kate's torso. She let out a miniscule sigh of contentment, as Kate smiled and brushed a curl away from her face.

"You want Mommy to read you a book?" she questioned as her daughter leaned her chin on her chest, sending her big, round eyes upon her mother. The look on her face almost said she was hesitant, that she knew this had been Kate's only restful moment.

Kate let out a small laugh, "Mommy doesn't mind, but someday you're going to have to repay the favor," she disclosed as she reached to the table beside her and brought a large picture book to her lap.

Ainslie wriggled around until she sat facing out, staring at the book Kate had retrieved which was almost bigger then her entire body, "The Alphabet Book," Kate began, "not only is it fun it's educational too."

She opened the cover and on the first two pages, all objects fathomable that started with an 'A' were strewn about.

"Can you point to the apple, Baby?" Kate asked as she watched her daughter move a short, skinny finger to the bright red fruit in the corner of the dog-eared page, "Very good," she praised, and laughed when Ainslie let out a giggle.

"All these start with A, like your name," Kate informed as her daughter's eyes scanned over the page, "There's an alligator, an ant, an axe, an arm, some art, an anchor, and look an Applebee's, where Hurley probably is right now."

"Mrs. Sheppard," a young nurse called in a singsong voice from the frame of a door. Her blonde hair bobbed as her smile consumed her face, "The doctor will see you now." Kate nodded and let out a dry laugh; nurses actually said those words.

She was led down a narrow corridor, and into a cramped, but cozy room. A black leather padded examination table lay directly across from some cabinets and medical supplies. An office chair, unspokenly the doctors, was beside another padded chair similar to the ones in the waiting room, except this one didn't hold the beat and wear of millions of tired mothers bringing their kids in and out of the place.

The young nurse motioned to the plush seat, which Kate gladly sat in, trying her hardest to contain the content sigh from escaping her mouth, "She looks exactly like you," The nurse divulged as she scribbled something on the clipboard. Everyone always said that, close friends like those from the island, or even perfect strangers, it was unanimous that her daughter resembled her.

"So, umm," the nurse paused and flipped through the chart that accompanied them into the room; "Ainslie's just here for a booster?" she questioned knowing the answer already.

"Yeah," Kate nodded as she ran her hand gently up and down her daughter's back. Her breathing was becoming quicker do to the nurse's presence. She had hated any medical official since the day she was born, screaming bloody murder until she was given to Kate.

"Okay then, you're the doctor's last appointment for the day, so it won't take that long. He'll be in to see you soon," she mumbled with a pasted smile and left the room quickly.

Ainslie let out a small whine; she hated the doctor's office, and was terrified of doctors. Kate and Jack had yet to tell her what he did for a living, but she was too young to comprehend anyway.

"Hello Mrs. Sheppard," The doctor greeted upon entering the room, the nurse was right, he was raring to go home, "How's the little one doing today?" he questioned as he grabbed the chart on the back of the door and sat in the chair beside her.

"Call me Kate, please, and she's fine, just here for a booster," Kate informed, "And she's not to fond of strangers either, especially doctors," she continued as he daughter burrowed her head into her mom's clothing.

He chuckled and adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses, "I believe you're one short today," he told her quickly reading over the chart.

"He's at the park with Jack," Kate sighed, "Been wearing my energy and patience thin for the last week since he bounced back from the cold."

"Yep," He almost agreed with a smile while rummaging through the supplies, looking for the right vaccination, "Kids tend to do that, especially little boys."

A small smile formed on her face, but quickly vanquished when the room started to spin. She had been experiencing dizzy spills at least twice a day for the last week, and was hesitant to tell Jack about it, knowing he'd overreact when she was probably just catching Lyndan's cold.

Kate closed her eyes for a minute and brought her hand to her head. It was hotter in the room then she last remembered her hands were becoming clammy and her clothes were beginning to stick to her skin.

"Mrs. Sheppard…Erm Kate?" the doctor asked her as he sat back down glancing at her curiously, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied as she gave her head a small shake and adjusted Ainslie who was glancing at her cautiously, "I've just been having a few dizzy spills recently."

"For how long?" The doctor asked as he readied the needle.

"Only for the last week, I think I'm just catching Lyndan's cold," she informed as her daughter let out a small shriek upon seeing the needle.

"And you never thought to seek medical assistance?" he asked jokingly, "Isn't your husband a doctor?"

Kate chuckled as the heat lifted off of her, "He's surgeon, which means he over exaggerates everything."

"He has a reason too, given your past," he informed, "Perhaps a blood test wouldn't be out of the question?"

"What for?" Kate questioned almost too soon.

"It can determine if there's anything out of balance, you might have an iron defection, or just catching cold, but like the old saying, 'it's better to be safe then sorry'."

"I'm probably just catching Lyndan's cold," she disclosed. The Doctor glanced at her momentarily, "But if you want to do a blood test it's fine with me. Ainslie won't be scared if she sees me get a needle first. And Jack's insurance covers it."

* * *

"So how did everything go with you guys?" Jack asked as he drove the vehicle back to the apartment.

"Good, Ainslie got her needle, she didn't even cry," Kate informed with a smile, "How was the park?"

"Muddy," Jack answered with a chuckle, "I believe that our son is somewhere underneath the pile of mud."

Kate shook her head, "I'll give him a bath while supper's cooking."

"I don't want a bath, I had one yesterday," Lyndan whined from his booster seat.

"Having a bath two days in a row isn't a bad thing," Jack informed as they pulled into a garage down the street from their building.

Needless to say that didn't convince Lyndan, who argued the whole way to and inside the building to their apartment. Trying to wheedle his way into getting out of a bath, while Jack kept telling him a bath was necessary. Kate and Ainslie were both innocent bystanders, watching the bickering until entering the apartment.

"I'm going to go give her a bath," Kate disclosed as she stepped over the gate at the top of the stairs, and to the bathroom.

After Kate had Lyndan, Jack's old apartment had become too cramped for the three of them. It took almost three years until a loft apartment in the same building became available, and due to the family's close relationship with Gio, it was instantly theirs.

The layout mimicked Jack's old apartment down to the smallest feature, although the new apartment had three bedrooms instead of one.

"I think you should've been a fish," Kate informed her daughter as she pushed around a little yellow rubber duck. It bounced with the waves that Ainslie made when she played with the various toys tossed around the tub, "You love the water so much, the fishies would love to play with you."

Ainslie giggled as Kate leaned over to wash the shampoo from her hair, the ongoing argument still playing out in the living room. How one four-year-old little boy could debate until he was red in the face still escaped her.

"You're brother is sliding on thin…" Kate stopped and wrenched her eyes shut quickly, the room had once again gotten hot, and had begun to spin. Ainslie watched helplessly as Kate lost her grip and fell forward hitting the side of the metal tub with her shoulder causing a loud bang.

Outside Jack's voice halted, and Kate's eyes grew wide. She didn't want him finding out about her sickness, until she knew the extent of it. Her arms hooked over the lip of the bathtub as she struggled to pull herself up.

Glancing at her daughter's face, she saw it mold into the terrified face she made before she cried, "Sweetie, please don't," Kate whispered, "If Daddy comes in he…" The room spun more, faster then it did before, and consciousness quickly escaped her as she fell helplessly to the tiled floor.

Ainslie pushed herself to the side of the tub, chancing a glance over and seeing her mom lie on the ground. The image began to frighten her as she realized she'd been left alone. Her eyes grew puffy as tears slid down her cheeks and when she opened her mouth, a wail escaped.

"Kate?" Jack knocked at the door, Ainslie continued to scream, balling her fists and hitting the water until Jack opened the door, "Kate!" he shouted as he ran towards her still figure on the ground, his daughter still screaming for her life.

"Daddy?" a voice questioned at the closed, oak door, "What's happening?"

"Nothing," Jack lied nervously as he pulled Kate's head into his lap, "Ainslie just got scared, that's all."

"Oh," Lyndan replied, "Am I supposed to come had a bath now?"

"No, no," Jack replied over the screaming, he brushed the side of Kate's face gentle causing her eyes to flutter open, "Go play, I'll be out in a minute," he added with a smile of relief.

"What happened?" she muttered as he helped her sit up in the pools of water Ainslie had thrown across the floor in her fit.

"I was hoping you could tell me," he enlightened, "I heard Ainslie start to scream so I came in and you're on the floor," he divulged as he checked her eyes closely, making sure her pupils were normal. Since five years ago, no medical incident had been taken lightly.

"I'm fine," she pressed as she rubbed her forehead gently, "I guess I was just more worn out then I thought," Kate lied as she moved to stand up.

"Hey, hey," Jack told her as he pulled her back down, "You can't take this lightly Kate," he informed, "Something could really be wrong with you," he told her with a concerned look on his face.

"Jack, I'm fine," she insisted, as she placed an assuring hand on his cheek, "I just need to take it easy, that's all."

He sighed and covered her hand with his own, "Alright," he agreed, "But if it happens again, no matter how much you still hate doctors, I'm dragging you down to the hospital myself," he informed as he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "You should go lie down for a little bit, sit with Lyndan watch a movie," he suggested, "I can bath them."

"You just had a twelve hour shift Jack," Kate informed, "I can take care of them."

"I'm not the one, who just passed out," he reminded as he grinned weakly.

"Alright," she agreed, "But you're going to have to take your shirt off," she informed as she once again tugged at the blue material, "Or was I the only one wondering why Ainslie was still having a conniption fit."

He chuckled and helped her up, "Alright, but don't think I don't know you're enjoying this," he told her as he discarded the shirt to the tiles and Ainslie's crying instantly halted.

"More then you know," Kate grinned as she sent him a wink at the bathroom door.

_

* * *

Wheeeeee wasn't that fun? Well for us it was!  
I'd like to take the opportunity now to thank everyone who liked the titles (Most were CrAzYhoRseGiRl's but some were mine and some were both of our minds' working together, thought I do have my favorites  
__And I also got a lot of comments about ze kids. There personas are based on my SFH (sister from Hell) and I when we were wee ones. She's an out of control, attention grabber, and I have a great hatred for public places and the people in them. So in Laymen's Lyndan's basically her and Ainslie's me._

**October Sky  
**_Don't mind at all, it was one of CrAzYhOrSeGiRl's anyways so it's not really mine to give away.  
_

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow  
**_Sequels seem to be my thing. And wait for the fireworks to start flying next chapter _

**Whirlwind-2005  
**_Lyndan I thought off for two reasons, one because the guy who played in a movie I was watching, none other then MORTAL KOMBAT! Lol was named Lindain, and I was like "I like the name but I hate how it's spelt." Then I thought of onwe of the malls were I live, it's called Lynden, and I liked that but not the 'e' so I tweeked it.  
Ainslie (Ain (like 'rain' but with out the 'r') Slee (Like 'Me' but with an 's') was a name I liked for a while, but one day we were driving my sister home and I was staring out the window and the street's name was Ainslie and I was like "I like how that's spelt!" So that's the story of the names.  
I'm glad you liked the story and the unused titles _

**FanOfLost  
**_Begin to idolize your Canadian idol because it made total sense, and it made me laugh my ass off (If you read the top Lyndan was based off my sis) so she got all the bad features. And I'm a perfect anti-social angel.  
And no, you got the title wrong, and Maury? Please it's Jerry Springer all the way.  
BUT the title does have important aspects to it, and by chapter four I guarentee all y'all will have your eyes wide open, jaw dropped and like "OMG OMG OMG" while you're running around trying to run over what just happened in your minds. It's gonna be that good. _

**Miks-Br  
**_"Who's Your Daddy' is a sequel to an old story I wrote called "Another". I'd love to explain everything to you now, but it'd take pages and pages and pages, but if you want your questions answered, just read the prequel. _

**CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88  
**_I never had a freaking shred of sanity, EVER. You should know that by now. And you will name the truck Menchendo. It's the best truck name ever! Lol helping the world by naming your truck MENCHENDO! OMG I just had the best idea, name it THE POPE! AND YOU CAN CALL IT THE POPEMOBILE! DOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT! Lol now you have no choice. You have to do it. And then you can drive up cross country to Canada and come visit me and drive me around in the Popemobile and I'll sit in the back on a chair and wave! Yep, that's what's gonna happen. See you soon! _

**Rain1657  
**_Oh believe me, you'll never guess in a million years what I've got planned for this baby. I'm so excited about it, that I've written up to chapter 4! And I'll try and update more often too! _

**Skyblue266  
**_Aww you're to kind. And thanks a bunch for that comment. My sister's favorite guy, Darrel I think got voted out this week. And I phoned her laughed and laughed and laughed Lol I don't watch the show but my mom and sister love it so it's all I hear about. _

**CoupeLaFromage (Or cut the cheese (I'm on to you)  
**_The last story had two alternate endings. Chapter 22 was the happy one where Jack lived and chapter 23 was the sad one filled with death. So no he wasn't miraculously resurrected, although that would've been like awesome to see. Lol and I'm glad you like the author's notes so much, at least someone is reading them. _

**Freckles-101  
**_That one was actually the one I wanted to use…I'm 100 percent serious but I didn't think that condoms would be expectable in the title. So I had to think of a new one. I was also fond of Mortal Katebat, but Crazy probably would've attacked me if I used it. _

**Next chapter-** My fun begins Muh ha ha ha  
(throws arms up)  
BWA HA HA HA  
Ethan (joins): HA HA HA HEE!


	3. Different Views: Small Pants

_Hey guys, sorry for not awhile, you know, I could just give you exucses that you don't wanna hear…OR… you could read the story and then send me a review yelling at me. Yeah let's do that._

Who's Your Daddy? 

Chapter 3

Different Views: Small Pants

"Come on," Kate pressured as she quickly rushed out of the hallway in the doctor's office, "Let's go," she insisted as she took the book that Ainslie handed to her and placed it back on the table.

Lyndan was kneeling on the carpet pushing around a red fire truck, "Can't we stay for a few more minutes?" he pleaded, "The doctor's is fun when you don't have to get needles," he informed.

"Sorry Sweetie," she told him as she placed the fire truck back in the pile of toys, "But if we want ice cream, we've got to leave now."

"Ice cream," his face brightened an he grabbed the diaper bag, pulling the large strap up around his shoulder as Kate stuffed some pamphlets into her purse, "I thought you said we didn't get ice cream because I shoved a banana down the sink in the bathroom."

"Well I'll let Daddy deal with that when he comes home," Kate explained as she smiled at Lyndan who beamed back. She hoisted Ainslie up once again and grabbed her purse while her son carried the diaper bag. After a talk with Jack a week ago, he was helping her out more. Still doing naughty things, but only to learn what to do and not to do.

It had been a week since she came for Ainslie's inoculation, returning to the office today because of a phone call telling her something had showed up on her blood test.

"Bye Mrs. Sheppard," the young, blonde nurse waved from the receptionist desk, "And congratulations."

"Yeah thanks," Kate muttered as she held Lyndan's hand as they exited the office.

"What was she talking about mommy?" Lyndan asked as they walked to the elevator. He leaned over and pressed the button, a smile on his face, then patiently stood still and waited for an answer not receiving one until the machine dinged.

"She was congratulating me because you two were so well behaved," Kate informed happily, snuggling Ainslie and running a hand through Lyndan's hair as the three of them moved into the elevator, "Which is why we're going to get some ice cream."

"Do you think Daddy's gonna yell at me for the banana?" he questioned, dragging his tiny sneaker across the elevator floor.

"I'll tell him to go easy on you," Kate replied with a smile.

* * *

His shoes tapped lightly against the hardwood floors of the apartment as he touched the antennae of the portable phone to his chin. An expression of worry streaked his face, it was now five o'clock, Kate and the kids still hadn't come home yet. It was New York, anything could be the matter, a traffic jam, no taxis, but his mind always seemed to jump to the worse.

As his thoughts progressed he heard the sound of keys jingling in the door and a wave of relief set over him. Sure enough, Kate opened the door with a grunt and set the keys on the table before she even noticed Jack.

"Daddy!" Lyndan exclaimed as he ran to his father, "We went to the doctor's office and out for ice cream and mommy said if you're not that mad about the banana in the sink we can go out to Toys R Us!" His voice sped faster then his legs could run, spewing out twenty words a second.

"Banana in the sink?" Jack questioned as he turned to Kate, "What? Where did you guys go?"

"I had to stop off at the doctor's office, they wanted to make sure Ainslie wasn't having any side effects from the needle, and the kids were so well behaved that we went out for ice cream."

"Yeah it was great, I got chocolate and mom got this huge sundae!" he exaggerated holding his arms out.

Kate chuckled nervously and placed her opened purse on one of the chairs, "It wasn't that big," she clarified as she handed Ainslie to Jack. She cooed in his arms and hugged his neck.

"They were both so good today, I told them we could take a taxi to Times Square," she explained as she leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," Jack agreed as he set Ainslie down on the ground. She waddled unevenly towards the safety gate positioned at the bottom of the stairs and pointed towards her room.

"I've got to change her diaper, and then my pants," she disclosed pointing down to the big chocolate stain on the leg, "Bit of the brownie got away from me."

He chuckled and watched as she maneuvered over the gate and carried Ainslie to her room.

"Did you have fun with Mom today?" Jack questioned as he grabbed the newspaper. Lyndan was occupied with a small truck that was left on the floor; busy driving it around the chair Kate had placed her purse on.

"Yeah it was really fun," he answered backing his car up into on of the cushions, inadvertently knocking Kate's purse to the floor, spilling some of the contents, "Uh oh," he trembled, "Is she gonna yell at me?"

Jack chuckled and picked up her sunglasses from where they had landed beside his feet, "No, it was an accident," he explained as he bent down, picking up some of the pamphlets from the floor, the words on the front of one catching his eyes.

"Funny how Mommy can fit all this stuff in her purse, huh Dad," Lyndan joked. When Jack didn't respond, he looked up at his dad who was flipping to the next pamphlet, "Daddy?"

"I'm going to go talk to Mommy," He told Lyndan suddenly as he lifted his son over the gate, "Can you just play with Ainslie for a few minutes?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lyndan agreed instantly, recognizing the tone of his father's voice, knowing it meant business.

Ainslie sat in her playpen in the corner of the room, putting a puzzle together. Lyndan simply climbed over the fencing and sat beside her. Once Jack was sure they were both occupied, he climbed the stairs to their bedroom and knocked lightly at the door, "Kate?"

"Yeah come on in," Her voice was nervous, stuttering even. He took a deep sigh and entered the room, sure to close the door behind him and found Kate struggling to do up the zipper on her blue jeans.

"I didn't know calories could find their way to your butt so fast," Kate joked tensely as she fought with the zipper.

"I don't think they've gone to you butt," Jack stated as Kate let out a frustrated grunt, apparently giving up on the blue jeans.

"Well wherever they went, they sure did a number on my pants," she sighed as she walked back into the large closet, finding another pair of pants to wear, "I'd better cut down on the sweets."

"I don't think that is the problem," Jack stated, and waited patiently, his face stoic, as she exited the closet. Her hands were at the zipper of her cargo pants, grappling with it, but it wouldn't move further then a few millimeters. He took an exasperated sigh in and covered his eyes with his hand, rubbing his forehead where he was sure a headache would emerge.

"What?" She asked innocently as she looked up from her cargo pants. She had managed to pull the zipper up, but when she let go it slid back down to the bottom.

"These?" Jack questioned as he held up the pamphlets for her to see. Immediately the naïve smile she'd been using to play him was gone, replaced with anxiety, then anger, "You went through my purse?"

"You left it open and Lyndan knocked it off the chair while he was playing," Jack explained as he tossed the booklets to the bed harshly, "It's no ones fault but yours," he replied his voice stone cold, his brow narrowing in resentment.

"Jack," Kate began, still clawing at her zipper, "We can talk about this later, the kids…"

"No Kate," He told her firmly, "We can talk about this now."

"Jack," she rolled her eyes, trying to play off his seriousness. Only once in a blue moon did he actually become this way, stern and stubborn, but when he did, they ended up fighting like cats and dogs.

"Are you?" He asked, his jaw set, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes glaring at her, the beginnings of rage forming in them.

"Am I what?" She asked, the gentility escaping her voice as she began to grow angered at him and her pants alike.

"You know what I'm talking about Kate," he informed her, his head nodding rigidly with each word.

She glanced down at the open zipper of her pants, then back up to Jack ashamed, "What do you think?" she asked throwing her hands up in defeat.

"I think you screwed up Kate," he told her, as he turned his back to her and stared at the window, trying to keep his voice down for the kid's sake.

* * *

Lyndan looked up to the door of his parent's bedroom unsurely, "They're fighting again," he disclosed to his younger sister, who sat cradling a teddy bear to her chest, staring at her brother with her large green-gray eyes.

"Maybe they're gonna break up, like Aaron's parents did," he commented quietly, as he grabbed a peg attached to one of the puzzle pieces and spun it between his hands.

His sister merely made a noise of disagreement, when he looked back to her; her dark curls were bouncing as her head shook. "Why wouldn't they break up?" he questioned defiantly.

Ainslie leaned her head against the back of the bear's, and wrapped her arms around it. Placing her thumbs together and her curled pointer fingers together, she made the outline of a heart.

"Charlie and Claire loved each other. They have three kids, that's one more 'n us," He reminded. Ainslie shook her head and for a moment they both listened to their parents exchange harsh words. Their voices booming through the hollow apartment.

Lyndan slid over to his little sister and wrapped an arm around her to comfort them both, "I hope you're right."

* * *

"You were supposed to be on the pill," He lowered his voice into an incensed growl, as he brought his balled fist up to rest against his mouth, using it almost like a filter for the words he really wanted to say.

"I was," she replied honestly, "But that one time you came home from work early and the kids were still at Gio's. You were just so intent and I'd run out early that week…" she stopped momentarily, staring down at her feet and the hardwood floor. "After that, I," she sighed, "If I was pregnant, I didn't want to take the pill because it would hurt the baby."

"So rather then tell me, or go see a doctor, or go buy a pregnancy test, or one of the million better ideas then the one you chose, you decided to do nothing," He berated irately as he paced back and forth.

"I'm sorry, okay," she apologized quietly turning her head away from him.

"Kate," he huffed, "It's not okay. The kids are a handful as it is; Lyndan's going to school next year and Ainslie still hasn't said a word. A new baby will throw everything out of order."

"You think that I want to spend the rest of my life pumping out kids?" she asked bitterly, "I'd like to get a job sometime, but it's not our choice to make now," she informed.

"It was Kate," he replied shaking his head coldly, "And you made it for us." He set his jaw and ran a hand through his hair; "I've got to go."

"What?" Kate questioned as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'll take the kids out to Times Square, you should stay here," he informed as he shook his head and turned for the door.

"Jack, the kids are going to know something's up," she informed as she rose from the bed.

"We need to be apart," he told her in a low, indifferent voice, "I need to cool off, and we both need to think about how we're going to handle this. I think it's best that we're both alone for that. Since my pants fit, and I'm not in any danger of fainting, I think it'd be best if I took the kids and you stayed in," he told her as he opened the door and shut it before she had a chance to respond.

She hated it when he acted like that. Talking to her and treating her as if she were a child. But the part that aggravated her the most was that he was always right. She heard him tell the kids that they were going, and when Lyndan asked where she was, he replied that she wasn't feeling too good, the chocolate from the sundae had given her a stomachache.

Glancing down at her bare stomach, she sighed, knowing she couldn't be mad with a child whose only defense at the moment was her. Shortly after Lyndan was born, she and Jack had unanimously agreed on two children, stating that three children were too much to raise in New York city, though she'd always wanted more.

"At least you've all got something in common," she spoke as she crossed her hands over her stomach, "You're all unexpected."

A moment passed and only silence responded to her. Shaking her head of the matter she stood up and attempted to take off her pants but found they were stuck. With another grunt she tried forcing herself out of the unzipped clothing, but it wouldn't budge from her skin.

With a sigh she fell back to her bed and mumbled, "I think I need to be cut out of my pants."

_

* * *

You guys should know me by now. And that I can never get out of this rut I have. But guess what, this story isn't going to follow the same suit the others do. There will be some major bumps in the road, and some VERY unexpected twists.  
And just so I don't get asked, tehy were panphelets on pregnancy because of previous troubles._

**Freckles-101  
**_Sawyer will be mentioned in later chapters, I haven't decided if I want him in this, or just a mention of him. But all the islanders get together twice a year for a little party (children and all) which is thrown by Hurley because he's rich (he owns a hotel chain now (Which is important for upcoming chapters). _

**Lostobsessivefreak  
**_Yeah my favorite was "Jack is mine; go to hell Kate", if I really got to do what I wanted to do in the Detour, the third chapter would've been a ball. And I'd thought I'd let you know that this fic isn't going to be a fluffy, after a lot of brainstorming, it's gonna be very angsty, so if I can get out of the vicious fluffy loop, so can you! _

**October Sky**

_More like Kate bashing. But don't worry in two chapters, there's gonna be enough bashing for all! Yay! _

**FanOfLost  
**_Lol I have 'social anxiety' which I just call, "hatred of people". And I don't talk much to my family either, because like you, I don't like meat and all they do is barbecue (Seriously my dad's done it in the rain/snow/hail he loves that 'que).  
Nope it's not about Kate's dad, although I thought about bringing him into the picture, maybe in future chapters.  
But given the situation that has arisen, you now have a new field of guess to go by, so guess away! (And just to ruin your fun, the baby is Jack's) _

**CoupeLaFromage  
**_Lol honestly the weirdest review I've ever received. But it made me laugh, so keep it up. Thanks for the awesome words and enjoy your chapstick! _

**Whirlwind-2005  
**_Ainslie is supposed to be a little rip off of Kate, as Lyndan is of Jack (before his father went all freaky-crazy on him). And now the surprise is ruined! Because your weren't surprised, I don't think anyone is anymore, but I have to warn you, this will not be like anything I've ever written before. _

**Coffeehouse  
**_Wouldn't I, Coffeehouse? Wouldn't I? _

**Skyblue266  
**_Lol I only like the judge, the really, really, really mean one. He makes my day because he hates everyone. He's my hero. _

**Standardblack  
**_Aww who doesn't like flirty Jack and Kate? Anyways, that's pretty much it for flirting, for now. _

**Smilez4eva  
**_Tee hee hee (Seriously had no idea how to respond) _

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow  
**_Jack freaked out, just not in the way you expected. And I'm sure Kate will be fine. _

**SiriuslyObsessed  
**_Yep, sometimes you can, among other things. _

**Rain1657  
**_Oh believe me, you'll love this story, I already know. I swear the next chapter is juts for you, because when you read it you'll be all "Oh mya Gawd!" and then all of your roommates and people around you will be like "That girl is crazy" and you'll still be screaming. I can predict this now. _

**Next Chapter-** The biggest shock of a lifetime, that no one (Save CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88 and myself) will ever expect!


	4. Faded Memories: Vibrant Choices

_Hey guys, this is a very short, but important chapter. I couldn't plop it in with the next one or the previous one, because there would be no time given to comprehend the information. That and I wanted a cliffhanger! Bwa ha ha. So please enjoy the shock of a lifetime and anyone prone to heart attacks please leave the room. _

**_Special thanks to Crazy, for her idea reinforcement _**

**Chapter dedicated to Rain1657, she'll know why… **

Who's Your Daddy? 

Chapter 4

Faded Memories: Vibrant Choices

"Daddy can I go back on the Ferris wheel?" Lyndan asked as they stood on the escalator. They'd waited an hour and a half in line just so he could ride it for two minutes.

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "Maybe next time Buddy, we've got to find what toy you want and get out of here before the store closes," Jack explained as they entered into the stuffed animal section.

Ainslie wriggled around from where she was held against Jack's chest. She pointed her tiny finger towards something and made a small noise of protest, "What is it Doll?" Jack asked her as he stopped abruptly.

She pointed at a medium sized stuffed polar bear sitting on the top of the rack, "You want it?' Jack asked as he reached over and grabbed the soft toy gently.

Nodding furiously she beamed when he handed her the bear, instantly cuddling it between Jack and herself, "You sure you want that one?" he asked, "It's only ten dollars," he told her.

She shook her head and clutched the doll closer to her, her eyebrows drooping at the thought of the bear being taken. Jack stared at her a moment and was amazed by what extent she looked like Kate, especially when saddened.

He kissed her forehead, "You can have it Sweetie," he told her with a warm smile, which she returned tenfold.

"Daddy!" Lyndan called from a display against the wall, "Can I have that truck?" he asked pointing to a shiny red fire truck like the one he'd been playing with in the doctor's office, that was on one of the top shelves.

"Just let me get it down," he told his son as he placed Ainslie on the ground. Her tiny legs bent slightly and for a second, disappeared under the black dress she had on. She wrapped an arm around the neck of her newly found polar bear, and brought her other hand to her lip in awe as Jack reached up and grabbed the truck with ease.

"Wow," Lyndan exclaimed as Jack handed him the toy, "I wanna be tall like you, Daddy," he exclaimed as he took the truck.

"You will," Jack told him as he messed his hair, "Just give it time."

Lyndan smiled at him and as he hoisted Ainslie and her fluffy white friend into his arms once again, he had to smile, Lyndan reminded him of what he was like as a child before his dad had gotten through with him.

As they reached the checkout he had to wonder, with Ainslie exactly like Kate, and Lyndan like himself, who would their third child be like?

* * *

Kate moaned as she leaned her head against the porcelain rim, she wanted to kick herself in the head, or at least remove her foot from her mouth. Jack had once again been right, only a few moments after he left she began throwing up. In her state of anxiety caused by the baby and what Jack might think, she forgot all of the horrible situations she had to deal with when pregnant with Lyndan or Ainslie. 

After a moment of steady breathing, she flushed the toilet and gripped the rim of the bowl, her arm shaking as she pushed herself to her feet. Glancing at her reflection, she almost threw up again. Her face had gone deathly pale and suddenly she felt as if she hadn't slept in a week.

She sighed and indolently leaned against the counter as she mustered the strength to brush the rancid taste from her mouth. Groaning every now and again when her eyes simply wouldn't stay open. Spitting a final time in the sink, she watched as the froth swirled down the sink with a gurgle and a groan of the pipes.

With a stretch of her back and a small yawn, she made her way from the bathroom, to the couch in the front room and collapsed weakly on it. The same leather couch Jack had when she'd first woken up on it in one of New York's heat waves. She now lay the same way, face down against the arm, but the air-conditioning had been fixed a long time ago.

A light tapping came at the door, and Kate's eyes immediately shot open. Even after five years and a different apartment, Kate's heart still sunk every time someone knocked at the door.

Standing up, she adjusted the pajama pants she wore, anything with a zipper didn't seem to fit, which was awkward, because by her count, she should only be two along, if that.

She walked to the stairs, opening both gates that guarded them, in case Ainslie felt explorative, and to the door, taking a deep breath in. Opening the door halfway, she found a man about five years older then her staring at her in awe. His eyes were shaded and blocked by sunglasses and his hair was hidden up inside a hat.

Giving him a look over, she leaned against the door nervously, "Can I help you?" she asked, her fingernails digging into the finish on the side of the door.

He pulled off his hat, revealing a shock of sandy blonde hair, and removed his sunglasses showing off his beautiful gray eyes, "Katie?" he questioned with a small smile playing on his face.

She threw open the door all the way and took him in. His eyes dancing, playing off her own fogged over orbs. He looked taller, older, and more rugged then before, a small growth of stubble spread across his lower face as he watched her intently, waiting for an answer.

Her hand came up to her lips, feeling like she would become sick again is she spoke anymore, she uttered, "Leo?"

_

* * *

BWA HA HA HA! NO ONE GUESSED IT! Not you, or you, or you, or even you in the corner.  
Ethan: Hey don't diss my corner!  
So now that you're all thoroughly confused I leave you with the answered reviews  
Ethan: Rhyming is fun, yo. _

**BrittyWeasley  
**_I hope it was a big enough shock, and if it wasn't perhaps all the little minor shocks in the upcoming chapters will be suffice. _

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow  
**_Yeah you got it, previous troubles and agreements. I'll go in depth into their past relationship in later chapters.  
And yes I did break up Charlie and Claire because I really don't like Claire and someone had to be broken up. BUT before you hurl stones, they're on amicable terms and have three kids. Who you'll get to meet in upcoming chapters along with Sun and Jin's kid, and you get to re-meet Shannon, Sayid, and Hurley (Who's very important in this story) And maybe Sawyer. I don't know me and him (Unlike Charlie and Claire) aren't on very good terms as of now. _

**Standardblack  
**_But you have to have mean Jack once in awhile, just to make us love him more!  
And I'm sorry but (cowers into corner) there's further disruptions between Jack and Kate in the next few chapters that leads to a major event. _

**October Sky  
**_Aww Jack would never leave…but Kate would…  
And no Anthony's not coming back, I do not revive people from the dead…  
Ethan: Ahem  
Leo: Ahem  
Anthony: Ahem  
And just for fun….I'm not even going to touch on the genetics of the baby (smiles)  
Sawyer: (whistles innocently) _

**Pink Pinker  
**_Well buckle yourself in because the next few chapters have more twists then a Cinnabons. Some are unexpected and other's are just jaw dropping shocking. _

**Whirlwind-2005  
**_Kate was supposed to be on birth control pills, but she ran out and didn't have a chance to refill them. Afterwards (the pills can harm an unborn child) she didn't take them in fear of being pregnant and harming the baby. Jack was angry because he didn't understand why she didn't tell him what she was doing. That and previous baby troubles, and the fact that he agreed on two children… _

**Lostobsessivefreak  
**_There are three factors making Jack react the way he did, and I thought I explained them well but I guess I didn't (Or I did in the upcoming chapters) but I'll check and make sure I do.__Until then just read Whirlwind-2005's review for she had the same question as you  
Ethan: Rhyming is fun, yo  
And I made the next few chapters extra angsty just for you _

**Rain1657  
**_SQUEEE  
I hope you liked you chapter darling, I dedicated it to you because other then me and Ethan, you're the biggest Leo lover I know.  
I hope this didn't make you disrupt your roommates that much, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same.**

* * *

Next Chapter- Reminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after you  
Ethan: And I haven't had my shots **Reminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shots_

Next Chapter- Reminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shotsReminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shots Next Chapter- Reminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shotsReminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shotsNext Chapter- Reminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shotsReminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shots Next Chapter- Reminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shotsReminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shotsNext Chapter- Reminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shotsReminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shots Next Chapter- Reminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shotsReminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shotsNext Chapter- Reminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shotsReminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shots Next Chapter- Reminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shotsReminiscing about the past and informing about the present with a killer ending. And just a heads up for that chapter. If I put it up and you go directly to the end, I'll know. And I'll send Ethan after youEthan: And I haven't had my shots 


	5. Old Flame: The Deepest Secret

_Hey sorry for not updating so quickly guys. I always like to be two chapters ahead of what I write, but I got stuck…very stuck. In fact (I'll letr you in on a secret) I still am stuck (A tee hee) so there's only one chapter written after this one.  
I also have a few other things getting in the way. I now have a job and school starts tomorrow for me. So I will not be writing 100 of the day from now on. _

Who's Your Daddy? 

Chapter 5

Old Flames: The Deepest Secrets

Tears clouded her eyes as she stared at him in surprise, "I…I…" she was at a loss for words. He stood before her, a grin playing on his lips, just as she remembered, he always had something to smile about, optimistic Leo.

"Are you okay Katie?" he questioned bringing his hand out and placing it to her feverish forehead, "You're a little hot."

His cool fingers danced along her forehead as his icy gray eyes stared into hers, "I think I need to sit down," she whispered still staring at him.

"Something wrong Katie?" he questioned, his smile vanished as look of concern crossed his face.

"I thought you were dead," she croaked, her throat dry. She caught his eyes nervously, "Come on," she told him while gesticulating back into the apartment.

He let out a small chuckle, as he stepped through the door, "I was actually, for about ten minutes, but the paramedics revived me and I went through surgery," he explained as she lead him to the small staircase, guarded by the safety gate, up the stairs, through the strewn toys and over to the kitchen table. "For a long, long time."

His last words were strung out; he wasn't paying much attention to them, his mind taking in everything in the messy apartment. Kate glanced at him cautiously, wondering if he was going to continue. After looking up and catching her eyes, he chuckled nervously "After you floored out of the parking lot, Anthony took off after you," he informed as they both took seats, "One of the restaurant workers found me and called an ambulance."

She shook her head, "I knew I should've stayed with you," tears were piling in her eyes, she was losing control of her emotions already, "I just left you there," she cried as her hands came up to block her tears, "I should've stayed.

"Hey, hey, hey," he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "If you stayed, we both would've died."

"Why didn't you try to find me?" Kate questioned as she used the back of her hand to whip away her tears.

"I did. I borrowed some money, and flew to Australia, but by the time I got there after all the hospital visits and government run ins, you were gone," he informed gently. "A few months later I see your face on the news and that you've been stuck on and island for three months. I started my search again, but your address was confidential and you've changed your name more then once."

Kate looked up at him, a great sorrow in his eyes. She'd ruined his whole life, left him while he was dying, then disappeared for years. Her body filled with more guilt as each second passed.

"So I see you've been busy," Leo commented with a strong smile, more then happy to change the subject. He gesticulated to all the toys thrown randomly across the hardwood floors, all of them Lyndan's.

Kate pursed her lips, then a weak smile broke free, "Yeah, a little too busy," she disclosed sadly as she turned her attention to the kitchen table.

"Come on, do I have to badger you to tell me a little about your life?" He poked her gently eliciting a small smile.

"I've been married for almost five years," she divulged, "A guy I met on the island of all places," she shook her head.

"Let me see the ring," he asked with a smile as he grabbed her right hand, examining the piece of jewelry closely, "A Doctor?"

Kate let out a chuckle, "How'd you know?"

"You always were weak in the knees for a guy with medical expertise," he reminded, "Which was why you were all over me."

Kate grinned playfully, "His name is Jack and he's a spinal surgeon and Chief of Surgery." Leo let out a low whistle, "Yeah, but with great power comes great responsibility. He's never here, and he barely spends times with the kids, especially the youngest."

"Well where are they now?" He asked with a coy smile.

Kate sighed, "He took them out to Toys R Us, but that's because he's angry at me."

Leo chuckled wholeheartedly, "So he took the kids off your hands for a few hours, because he's upset with you?"

"We had a fight, about a lingering subject that we've always disagreed on," she stated, "But then I kind of screwed it up by making a rash decision."

"Alright," he nodded his head, "I get it, it's personal. So what are the kids' names?"

"Lyndan is our son, he's four going on five. And Ainslie is our daughter; she's sixteen months. I have some pictures if you want to see them?" She offered, already out of her chair and heading to the cabinet where the photo albums were kept.

Taking the large binder, she sat down beside Leo and opened it, "That's Lyndan a few weeks ago. He decided it would be fun to use the bathtub as a pirate ship, so he threw water all over the bathroom floor, and ripped up his clothes to make them pirate-like. I thought it was adorable, Jack, well Jack saw it in a different light," she explained as she pointed to a picture of Jack.

"Lyndan looks exactly like him," Leo stated as Kate flipped the page.

"Everyone says that, and that our daughter looks like me," Kate enlightened as she pointed to a picture, "Here's Ainslie about a month ago."

"Oh Katie, she's the spitting image of you," Leo exclaimed when seeing the picture of the shy little girl, curled up in her mom's favorite chair, "The hair, the eyes, everything."

"She hasn't said a word yet, I tell Jack not to worry, but he doesn't listen," Kate informed sadly as she stared at the picture.

"Katie, if she's anything like you," he stopped and let out a chuckle, "She'll be fine. I mean look at her, she's beautiful," Kate turned her head towards him as he stopped abruptly. A change flashed across his eyes, like the clouds covering the sun and Kate suddenly remembered their one night of passion together, "Just like her mother," Leo whispered as he leaned into her.

The present eluded her as she met him halfway, his lips lightly brushing against hers, causing the past to come filtering back into her mind. All the memories she'd wanted to forget along with the over-the-top wonderful moments seemed to play through her mind.

"Leo," she whispered against his lips as she pulled away, "I'm married."

He breathed in harshly, as if what she said physically pained him, "You were married to me first," he reminded, his breath hot on her lips, his eyes speaking his mind for him.

His lips captured hers once again, the kiss deepening almost upon impact. His hands slide up the cotton material of her pajama pants to the small crevice where her tank top didn't quite meet her waistband. Her mind was racing, telling her two different outcomes to the situation, she had a choice to make, but couldn't force herself to decide.

"Leo," she panted breathlessly as she pulled away from him, "I…I can't do this, I love and I'm married to Jack," she told him as her hand slid over his pained face, "I'm so sorry."

"No, Katie," he shook his head, "It's my fault, I know you're married and I'm happy for you," he expressed forcing a smile to his face, "It's just I see you now, and you've got everything you've ever wanted, but it's with someone else."

"Leo," she muttered as she shook her head, "You know you'll always be special to me," she told him as she lightly placed a kiss on his lips.

"Mommy?"

Kate's heart stopped at the exact same moment her stomach dropped. Pulling away from Leo she looked over to see Lyndan holding his fire truck and staring at her confusedly while Jack held Ainslie, his jaw clenched tightly.

_

* * *

Uh oh, someone has some splainin' ta do. Don't do this to me Lucy! Okay I had to do that. So anyways now you guys are all riled up and it's a free-for-all of Kojacks (I can add an 'O' if I want to (Whateva, I do wa I wan!) and Kleos. Don Don Don. Though I think there are only 2 Kleos as of now.  
And I got to see the movie "The Cave" today with my best guy pal, and Daniel Dae Kim was in it! And I got to see the preview for "The Fog" Which looks awesome...AWESOME TO TEH MAX! Me and Lizzie are gonna go see it (it has Maggie Grace in it) and she's all screaming and I screamed cause she screamed and then my best guy pal screamed because I screamed because she screamed and then we got yelled at! It was AWESOME TO THE MAX! WHEEEEEEE!_

**NYR88  
**_She didn't see him die, she left as he was dying as was explained in this chapter. Her being married to him was kinda touched on (He's in and out with the government now, which is partly how he found her. So he had the whole marriage thing fixed up (It'll be explained later in better detail so it makes more sense) And I don't know about the baby, there could be a few surprises along the way involving it. And Sawyer is coming back, but not as you think. There's surprises along the way for sure. _

**Eliza4892**

_Perhaps she will, and perhaps she won't it all depends who I like more… _

**FanOfLost  
**_Kate is pregnant and Jack does know about it, but he doesn't want the baby, because it would disrupt everything. But there's little he can do now. So blah to him. And in three of four chapters, a bomb will be dropped on the whole 'baby situation'. _

**  
Ayeesha  
**_Aww thanks for reading the fics. And thanks for not remaining anonymous. All reviews, no matter how short are read and replied to by me, because they mean a lot. So once again thanks, and I hope you enjoy the other stories… _

**Pink Pinker  
**_Yes Leo, my sweet loveable Leo. I just had top bring him back. I was actually torn when I had to make him die. I was like complaining to my friend and she was like "Well don't kill him" and I was all "BUT I HAVE TO! (sob)"  
And I think this was also a pretty big cliffhanger, not as big as the last, but still big at that. _

**Whirlwind-2005  
**_Lol you may try to ahck all you'd like but know that the whole story is not on one complete computer. Bits and pieces are saved on each, so enjoy trying to piece it together (I'm on to you).  
Also I actually got to visit the Toy R Us in Times Square when I went to New York! It was so cool, and I remember my mom taking me to the Toy R Us in Toronto and Hamilton when I was a wee one. Every kid should go to Toys R Us. _

**October Sky  
**_Yep, Leo's her old boyfriend, which in French means "Sparks are sure to fly" (It doesn't but I'm allowed to say that it does) _

**Lara Chubb of Deep Hollow  
**_In one simple word…Maybe _

**LostObsessiveFreak  
**_Shannon and Sayid are in fact together and trying to have a baby (they can't you see so their doing all that Invetro stuff) Sun and Jin are together and have a daughter and are expecting another child. Charlie and Claire have 3 sons and are divorced because he don cheated on her. _

**Freckles-101  
**_Nope, she's not dreaming (Sorry to burst your bubble)_

_  
_**Lindsay  
**_Aww thank you for the loverly comment, it makes me happy. And to answer your question……maybe. Let's just say she'll be able to have fun with both boys. _

**Rain1657  
**_YUSS! LEO'S BACK (Does Crazy happy Leo dance with Ethan and pulls you in too!)  
That's right people, I'm a full throttle Kleo so HA HA HA HA on you!  
I'm sorry that you disturbed all your neighbors, but hey, it was worth it to get Leo back? Am I right? I'm so right.  
I have many a card to play believe it or not. This story sort of fell all together at once with a little tweeking (With CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88's help) it's almost perfect.  
And this may shock you even more, but Leo's based loosely on my best guy friend. Who is exactly like Leo, with a little crazy added.**

* * *

Next chapter- Leo leaves, Jack explodes, and Kate decides.**_

Okay and you guys should also know that I've bene working on a one-shot (That apparently is the longest freaking one-shot in the world) because it's taking to long to write. But you Angst lovers (I'm talkin' to you Manda) will love it because it's just mind screwed. It's done by interesting POV's and it's not a Cinderella Story, so fluff lovers beware. I'll try and finish it for 2 weeks (I'm uber busy now (Sob) But what's written (I've let one of my good friends take a gander at it) and she said "You've outdone yourself!" so SQUEEE (which is good because I love the story!)  
**  
**

Leo leaves, Jack explodes, and Kate decides. Okay and you guys should also know that I've bene working on a one-shot (That apparently is the longest freaking one-shot in the world) because it's taking to long to write. But you Angst lovers (I'm talkin' to you Manda) will love it because it's just mind screwed. It's done by interesting POV's and it's not a Cinderella Story, so fluff lovers beware. I'll try and finish it for 2 weeks (I'm uber busy now (Sob) But what's written (I've let one of my good friends take a gander at it) and she said "You've outdone yourself!" so SQUEEE (which is good because I love the story!)Leo leaves, Jack explodes, and Kate decides. Okay and you guys should also know that I've bene working on a one-shot (That apparently is the longest freaking one-shot in the world) because it's taking to long to write. But you Angst lovers (I'm talkin' to you Manda) will love it because it's just mind screwed. It's done by interesting POV's and it's not a Cinderella Story, so fluff lovers beware. I'll try and finish it for 2 weeks (I'm uber busy now (Sob) But what's written (I've let one of my good friends take a gander at it) and she said "You've outdone yourself!" so SQUEEE (which is good because I love the story!) 


	6. Family Feud: Bite Your Tongue

_Hey guys, long time no update, and I apologize for that.  
I'm sure you've all been waiting patiently and impatiently for this piece of work, and I'll tell you that it was worth it (even though I had this chapter finished when I updated last time (it was on Conky my other computer who runs incredibly slow, so it took me an hour to get him to send an email to myself containing this story so I could put it up). _

Who's Your Daddy?

Chapter 6

Family Feud: Bite Your Tongue 

Jack's eyes bore into hers, the skin on his forehead lightly glistening with a layer of sweat. His jaw was clenched and locked, as his teeth grinded against each other. Lyndan took a step back from his father, sensing the extremity in his anger, while Ainslie fidgeted until Jack put her down, then took the chance to waddle unevenly to her big brother.

"I think I'd better go," Leo announced quietly as he stood up from the chair at the kitchen table. The way Jack's fists were clenched making him hesitant, but he was sure it was for the best.

Quickly and quietly he walked past Jack's glaring eyes and the puzzled stares of the kids. Kate knew Jack wouldn't physically or verbally attack Leo, because he was a stranger, Jack would have his way out with her, which she knew was coming her way as soon as their front door shut.

"Jack…"

"What the hell was that?" he asked angrily, the fury in his voice making Lyndan and Ainslie jump back, neither had ever seen him this choleric.

"It's not what you think," Kate told him as she stood defensively from the table, "That was Leo."

"Kate, I don't care who it was, you were kissing him, in our home, at the table we have supper at every night," he yelled as he struggled to remove the safety gate from the stairs. With a snap it broke loose and he hurled it irately across the room, "For Christ's sake Kate, you're pregnant with our child."

"So now it's our child?" she questioned bitterly, "Before it was just one of my many mistakes that screws up your life even more."

"And you making out with some guy in our kitchen isn't a mistake that's going to screw up my life even more?" Jack asked sarcastically as he folded his arms.

"It was a kiss Jack, one measly, harmless kiss. I used to be married to the man for God's sake," she yelled throwing her hands up in the air, "It didn't mean anything!"

"Well then, should I call up Sarah?" he asked cynically. Kate shook her head at him not wishing to even get into that topic, "This baby isn't even mine, that's why you're starting to show already. Is that why you didn't tell me?"

Ainslie and Lyndan sat in the front room, huddled against each other, trying to block out their parent's harsh, angry words. Neither of them comprehending the situation or the outcome. Lyndan kept whispering that it was just another fight as Ainslie clutched her polar bear.

"Stop it," Kate informed as she turned away from him.

"No Kate," he declared, "I was an idiot when I trusted you."

"Oh, and why is that?" Kate questioned tartly. Her patience was now wearing thin. She expected Jack to be angered with her, but he was taking this far out of proportion, like she did this every week.

"I know what you had to do for Anthony," he reminded in a low, grim voice.

Kate's body stopped moving, her chest stopped breathing and her mind stopped thinking. Her eyes grew wide and glassy with tears as her bottom lip trembled, "You bastard," she whispered.

"Don't think for a second that I'm going to pity you Kate," he told her, obviously having no regret over the harsh words he'd spoken, "I've fallen victim to that crime far to many times."

"You bastard," she repeated shaking her head in disgust as a tear slid down her face. Without another word she turned and began climbing the stairs towards their bedroom.

"What are you going?" Jack asked angrily as he followed her.

"I'm packing," she informed, her voice had gone cold, almost dead. The only relevant emotion was hurt expressed in tiny sobs and single tears.

"Packing?" Jack asked with a scoff and a dry laugh as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom, watching Kate shove most of her clothes into a single duffel bag, "And where exactly are you going to go?"

"Away from here," she disclosed, "from you," she added with as much harshness as her broken heart could muster.

"Kate," Jack began believing that this was just an over dramatized production in order to get him to forgive her. He sighed, "Let's just go sit down and talk about this, okay?"

"No," Kate told him as she zipped shut the bag. She looked up at him and realization set in. She shook her head in dismay; "You weren't there Jack. Did you have to deal with the look in his eyes, or the claustrophobic room, or being paraded around like a show horse, or your own sister's hatred? You don't get it, and you never will until you stop taking this lightly and using it against me!" she yelled as she pushed pass him, quickly descending the stairs.

"Would Leo understand?" He posed irately.

"Leo was the one who got me out of there," she reminded as she strode into the living room where Lyndan and Ainslie still sat perfectly idle, only the small motion of their inhalations moving their tiny bodies. She set the bag down on the ground and leaned over, placing a kiss on each of their heads, "Mommy's going to go out, but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Don't leave Mommy," Lyndan begged as he grabbed her forearms, "I don't wanna end up like Aaron's family, I wanna stay with you and Daddy and Ainslie."

"I'm sorry, Baby," Kate replied and kissed him on the head again, then ran a hand over his dark hair, "I promise I'll see you tomorrow."

As she pulled away Jack moved over and picked Ainslie up. Lyndan watched helplessly as his mom tied her shoes, and tried his best not to cry, he was strong and strong boys didn't cry.

Ainslie began wriggling around in Jack's arms furiously, whimpering and whining with protest, "Ainslie," he told her sternly, "Stop."

She let out a large squeal, pushing Jack away and swinging her polar bear at him until he placed her on the floor. She abandoned the toy on the ground and as quickly as she could, she reached for the strap of the diaper bag that accompanied her everywhere and began dragging it over to Kate.

"You're not going," Jack informed strictly as he gripped her shoulders harshly and pulled her away from the bag. Letting out another protest, she wrenched her tiny arms from the grip Jack had on them and began to pull the bag to Kate again.

"You're not going!" he told her his voice low, but booming. Lyndan took a step backwards and a small gulp, in four years of button-pushing, Jack had never used a tone such as that, and Lyndan was beginning to fear the tone Jack was using with his sister.

"Jack, leave her alone," Kate told him as she picked up the diaper bag along with her duffle bag, "She's not the one you're angry at, she's you little girl."

Jack glanced up to her, slowly releasing his grip on Ainslie's biceps and allowing the sixteen-month-old to run to her mother, "You can't take her Kate."

"Jack, when was the last time, besides bathing her last week, that you've done anything for her?" Kate questioned, "Have you changed her diaper in the last month? Cut up her food and help her eat? You haven't even tried."

Jack stood still and silent looking at his daughter whimpering softly as she buried her face into her mother's silken curls. He realized that what Kate had said, had been true. He never spent time with Ainslie, even when he was home from work, his time was aimed towards Lyndan who would be entering school and had to be taught how to act.

"I wanna stay here," Lyndan announced, "It's only fair."

Kate smiled at him as tears lit her eyes once again, "Alright Baby," she agreed and blew him a kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow." Hiking both bags up on her shoulder, and grabbing her purse, she opened the door and closed it, not bothering to take her keys from where they lie on the coffee table.

"Daddy go after her," Lyndan demanded pointing to the door he and Jack were both staring at, almost as if the distasteful silence would be washed from the apartment when Kate reentered.

Jack looked at the door mindlessly for a few moments longer, then shook his head, "No Lyndan," he disclosed, "Not this time."

"This is all your fault," he divulged angrily, his heart aching looking from the keys on the table to the polar bear on the floor, "If you didn't yell at her…"

"Mommy was kissing another man Lyndan," Jack yelled, not as enraged as before, but for his son to show him the proper respect, "That's a big no-no."

"It was Leo," Lyndan reminded, using the same excuse Kate had.

"Do you even know who Leo is?" Jack questioned glaring at his son.

"No," he replied quietly and almost seemed to shrink.

"Then don't talk about things you don't know about!" he yelled.

"I'm not the one you're mad at!" Lyndan cried as he pulled on his tiny sleeve to wipe his eyes.

Jack glanced at him a few seconds, then blinked. He was right, Jack was taking out what had happened on the only person who stayed by his side, "Hey," Jack comforted as he knelt down, placing a hand on Lyndan's shoulder, "You're right, and I'm sorry Buddy," he apologized.

"It's okay," Lyndan assured as he sniveled.

"No it's not, you mean a lot to me," Jack informed as he hugged his skinny child to his chest.

"I want Mommy and Ainslie to come home, Daddy," he whispered as he embraced Jack, "I want us to be a family still."

"We still are a family, it's just Mommy needed some away time. She'll be back soon with Ainslie, and then it'll be just like it was," he explained as he lifted his son off the ground.

"You promise?" He queried, his hazel eyes, torn and broken, his tiny face sullen with emotional abandonment.

"I promise," Jack replied as he kissed the top of his son's head.

_

* * *

I'm really sorry you guys, but I can't answer reviews because I have to go to hell…I mean work in like 10 minutes (whoopsies) So if there was any really important questions you wanted answered ask them again, and I will be sure to answer them once I put up the next chapter.  
In other news, the order of completingness (I have the authority to make up words as I see fit) will be: my next chapter to "The Detour" or whatever the hell Crazy has chosen to name it today, then a toss up between the next and final chapter to 'The Locke Problem' or the next chapter to this.  
And I saw The Foig and it was good until the ending. What a stupid ending. So the ending, like my work which I am really late for now, can blow my ass. Lol  
And finally my birthday is coming up soon. I'm not saying when, but it'll be awesome, awesome to the max.  
Ethan: I'll bring the party hats!  
So until next time, stay gold Ponyboy….umm boys…umm people._

_**Next chapter: **The three Kleos do the victory dance, because we finally get some sweet interactions.  
_


End file.
